Nico di Angelo: Son of Hades, Ghost King, and Demon Hunter?
by BlazeCrimson
Summary: When Nico grows tired of being a half blood, he decides to go on a road trip. And of course, who would the Ghost King run into besides Sam and Dean Winchester? (Takes place during Son of Neptune [PJO] and starts in season one [SPN]; ignores Skin; Possible eventual Percico; Rated T for language and minor depictions of gore)
1. Nico Has Lunch with Captain Hook

Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! This is the first multi-chapter fic I've planned on writing with a consistent storyline. I apologize for any errors in advance.

This takes place shortly after Nico talks to Percy in the beginning of Son of Neptune and starts in early season one of Supernatural. Yes, the only pairing I've decided on so far has been Percico. However, (to those of you that dislike this pairing), it doesn't show up very much.

Another small note, I'm still reading Mark of Athena and have only watched the first three seasons of Supernatural, so I apologize if anything is inaccurate.

None of the characters or places in this fic belong to me, unless otherwise stated in the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 1: Nico Has Lunch with Captain Hook

Honestly, Nico didn't know how he ended up in Ankeny, Iowa, he just did. He guessed it was just a sense he had- being the Ghost King and all, a sixth sense for the supernatural had to come naturally to him… right? Of course, I think some background information is needed here.

Nico had just left Camp Jupiter after a run in with Percy. While I'd like to tell you that their reunion was happy and full of sunshine and rainbows and pretty sparkly oceans, it was actually terribly depressing. Percy didn't remember a thing about Nico- or anything, for that matter. All he remembered was his best friend Grover and his… girlfriend Annabeth. Granted, not that Nico thought he meant too terribly much to Percy, but Percy meant quite a bit to him. He shook his head- he had to get his mind of his stupid little crush on a straight guy with a girlfriend. Anyway, back to the explanation- Nico needed to get away from half-blood drama, so he took a road trip, and this shit hole was where it had taken him.

He flopped back on the motel bed and (somehow) read the newspaper clutched in his hands again. Apparently, someone had been murdered here, and the attacker had been "invisible". This had prompted Nico to raise an eyebrow.

_'A ghost,'_ he thought. _'But what kind of ghost kills people? Or maybe it isn't a ghost, but a monster? But what kind of monster is invisible?'_ Nico knew what had to come next- a McDonalds run and a trip to the graveyard.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Nico had completed item one on his checklist, with the added bonus of feeding himself along the way. Finishing off his Big Mac, Nico made a run for the graveyard. Now, when Nico got there, he expected it to be fairly empty. What Nico did not expect was for two grown men to be discussing something next to the grave he had made a beeline for.

'Well,' Nico thought, 'this complicates things.' Things got especially complicated when one of the two turned around, noticed him, and pointed a gun at him.

"Who are you?" The taller of the two asked with suspicion. The other had a gun pointed at his head, though he looked wearily towards the sword strapped to his side.

Nico did suppose that he looked a little odd, running up to a graveyard with a bag of McDonalds and a sword that, apparently, these two could see. He dropped the McDonalds bag and put his hands up.

"Just your typical high school troublemaker," Nico replied smoothly, no hint of fear in his voice. He was in a graveyard- if he even tried to shoot, he had an army of bone shields- like meat shields, but less effective. The one holding the gun narrowed his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe, showing up here with a sword and…" he glanced at the bag on the ground for a moment, "a bag of McDonalds." Nico tilted his head.

"True, true. I see your point." He sighed. "Well, since you can see through the mist, I suppose there's no point in hiding this from you. So then, first things first… you guys know about the Greek gods?" Nico asked. The two nodded, and Nico continued. "Lovely. Well, they're real, I'm a demigod son of Hades, and I came to temporarily resurrect the murder victim." They both blinked several times and looked at each other.

"Well, Dean… we've run into weirder," the taller one pointed out, and the one with the gun (who Nico now knew was Dean), glared back.

"Yeah, well not everything in mythology is real, now is it?" Dean asked. Nico contemplated for a moment.

"Would this help?" He asked, and he summoned a few skeletons from the ground. The two went wide eyed.

"Well, I guess you're right, Sam." Dean stated, lowering the gun.

"Dean Winchester. Dork over here is my little brother, Sam." Sam glared at Dean. "Jerk." Dean grinned back.

"Bitch." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Nico di Angelo. Now, can I take my McDonalds and resurrect this guy, or am I going to have to pay a fee?"

Sam and Dean moved out of the way to watch as Nico took his McDonalds hamburger and chocolate milk and dumped them on the ground. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Is this some sort of voodoo, black magic ritual?" he asked, as Nico prepared to speak. Sam looked over, also curious. Nico shook his head.

"Nah, no magic involved here. Ghosts just really, really like food," he replied.

After a short talk with a dead guy in which he learned nothing, Sam and Dean invited Nico back to their motel room.

"Might as well," Dean explained, "since we're working together here."

(It was only a complete and utter coincidence that their rooms were right next to each other and totally not something I put in place for convenience. Not at all!)

* * *

After a bit of pizza and a short night's sleep, the three ended up at another crime scene, with another dead at the hand of one really vengeful spirit. Sam glanced over at the first victim's girlfriend and second victim's friend, Lori.

"She seems to be around all of the victims, doesn't she?" Noted Sam. Dean nodded, but Nico looked at the girl, eyes narrowed.

"I see…" He mumbled.

After a few minutes and some talking to Lori, the trio decided it was time they hit up the library. With Sam's computer magic and a bit of searching, they found their guy.

"Jacob Karns… anyone know where he was buried?" Nico asked. Dean glanced over the paper one more time.

"Apparently in an unmarked grave, which means we'll have to go searching." Sam took a quick glance at the paper.

"Interesting hook he has there," he commented (Woo! Obvious foreshadowing!).

* * *

And now, to the next place our story skips around to (it does that a lot, doesn't it?), the graveyard… again. Nico was once again alone with a bag of McDonalds and a Big Mac in his mouth. He was to salt and burn the corpse, and then talk to the spirit, apparently. He looked at the shovel next to the grave with distaste, but got to work.

It had taken about half an hour, but Nico was now waving his hand in front of his face to ward off the smoke as the corpse burned into the night. Since Nico didn't have a phone, he'd temporarily been given Dean's, and he knew something was up when it rang.

"Hello?" Nico greeted with a question, one with a meaning Sam could easily interpret- What went wrong? Sam sighed.

"Jacob Karns is still here, and still attacking people. Did you burn him?" At Nico's affirmative answer, Sam cursed. "The hook… of course. See if you can summon him and ask him about the hook. Dean and I'll go looking through the Library again."

After Nico hung up, he dumped his McDonalds bag onto the ground and finished the ritual. Now, nobody seemed to have thought of this, but Nico found out pretty quickly that, apparently, summoning vengeful spirits brings them to you. Wonderful. The spirit eyed the quarter pounder with distaste and lunged after Nico.

In response, Nico bolted.

Nico had talked to the dead, yes, and he had moved them around, but he's never had to fight one of them. Running for his life, Nico made a mad dash for the church and quickly located Sam and Dean, who were looking at him slightly funny.

"Yeah… so… apparently, summoning his spirit… brings the vengeful spirit to you… and I probably should have thought of that before," Nico explained between pants. Sam and Dean paled.

"You mean he was after you?" Sam asked. Nico nodded.

"But only for a short time. One of the dead would never kill me, if only for my title and their fear of my father's wrath."

"Well, shit," Dean mumbled, staring back at the papers.

"What about the hook?" Nico asked. Sam sighed.

"Re-forged into an unknown silver object in the church." Dean looked out the window at the sky, which was starting to lighten up slightly.

"Well, looks like we better get to work." Nico groaned.

"We have to burn anything even remotely silver, don't we?" Sam and Dean nodded.

* * *

An hour later, the trio had come up with nothing whatsoever. Everything that even looked silver was burned, and the "evil son of a bitch" (as Dean phrased it) was still creeping around town. Lori had shown up, distressed, and Sam had gone to talk to her. Dean was about to check up on the two of them when Sam came crashing into the room, Lori right behind him.

"Run!" He shouted, quickly maneuvering Lori in front of him. Dean and Nico scrambled around the room in an attempt to get away. Turning around to see the spirit gaining on him and Dean, he grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into the shadows without warning. As the spirit sat look around in confusion, Nico appeared back next to Sam and Lori, who had escaped back to the main area of the church. Dean stumbled next to Nico.

"That was weird… helpful, but weird," he stated, regaining his footing. Sam grimaced.

"Apparently Lori has been subconsciously controlling the ghost, which is why it's attacking people Lori feels have done something wrong. Now that she feels as if she's done something wrong, the thing is after her," he explained, looking back to Lori. His eyes widened.

"Lori… where did you get that necklace?" he asked. Lori picked up the silver chain.

"This? It's a church heirloom; my father gave it to me… why?" Sam looked panicked as he heard banging on the doors.

"Look, we don't have much ti-" he was cut off by the door busting open. Nico grabbed Lori's arm.

"Hold it off!" he shouted. "I'll take her with me!" Nico shadow travelled down to the boiler room.

"Look," Nico started, "the only way to kill this thing is to burn that necklace, which was made with his hook." Suddenly understanding, Lori quickly took off the necklace, but jumped as she heard a gunshot upstairs. "That must have been Dean…" Nico mumbled. He glared at Lori. "Hurry!" She yelped at his terrifying gaze and tossed the necklace to Nico, who tossed it into the fire.

Walking back out and up to Sam and Dean, Nico noticed the absence of the hook man. "Did we get him?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. He's gone." The sun was starting to rise, and sirens were heard in the distance as police showed up onto the scene.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam glanced over at Lori, who was sitting on the back of an ambulance. Sam had just rejoined Dean after having his arm patched up when Nico walked over. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you gonna go home, kid?" he asked. Nico was about to answer, then hesitated.

"I… don't have much of a home. I'm kinda just wandering. And about that…" Nico trailed off. "I was wondering if I could head off with you two?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, before Dean shrugged.

"Ah, what the hell, sure." He grinned at Nico. "Welcome to the group, midget." Nico shot him a glare and cursed at him in Greek. Dean blinked.

"Do I even want to know what you said?"

Nico shook his head. "Probably not."

After gathering their belongings from their motel rooms and shoving everything into the Impala, the three climbed into the car. As the vehicle moved across the road, Nico yawned and curled up on the back seat. Sam looked back at him questioningly.

"What?" Nico asked. "Shadow travelling and resurrecting the dead is a lot of work," he paused to yawn again, "and as they say,' with great power, comes the great need to take a nap'."

* * *

Omake:

Nico dropped his bag of McDonalds on the ground and summoned the spirit. What he did not expect was for the hook man to show up, eye the quarter pounder hungrily, and devour it quickly.

"Thank… you…" he spoke in a raspy, broken voice. "I… can… rest… peacefully… now…"

And with that, his spirit vanished to the Underworld. Nico blinked several times, then backed up veeeerry slowly… and ran.


	2. In Which Exposition is Best Served Warm

Author's Note: Hey! I'm really sorry for not uploading this sooner. I had meant to do this a week in advance, but my EOC for math was coming up and this chapter has proven particularly difficult to write. I'm really glad so many of you like the story so far, all the positive reviews just make me so happy! So, here's the next, chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: In Which Exposition is Best Served Warm

* * *

Nico awoke with a yawn as the Impala slowed to a stop.

"Where are we?" He asked drowsily, stretching as best he could in the back seat of a car.

"Oasis Plains, Oklahoma," Sam responded. "Apparently, some construction guy fell down a hole and suddenly ended up with the kind of brain deterioration that comes from the later stages of mad cow disease." Nico gave a confused look.

"It just… happened?" Sam nodded.

"Okay, as lovely as this conversation is, we've got some questions to ask, and the sooner we can figure out what the hell happened here, the better," Dean announced, taking the keys out of the car and stepping out. Sam and Nico followed after shortly and questioned the partner of the previously mentioned dead construction guy.

* * *

After getting nowhere fast, the somewhat-newly formed trio decide that the next place to go would be the area of death itself- the construction site.

Now, conveniently, there was an open house barbecue that very day! And guess who's attending it? The developer! Now, that's plot convenience if I've ever seen it (And trust me, I have. Did you even read chapter one?).

Walking up to the door, Dean, Sam, and Nico were met with the previously mentioned plot-convenient developer, who greeted them… warmly.

"Let me just say. We accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or… sexual orientation." He eyed Sam and Dean quickly before glancing down to Nico. The three just stared at him.

"… We're brothers," Dean finally explained, gesturing to himself and Sam. He then pointed at Nico. "He's our orphaned cousin on our father's side. We came looking for a house for our dad and our cousin here."

The man blinked several times. "O-Oh..." he mumbled, somewhat embarrassed. He quickly put a professional persona back on and smiled at them. "Well, please, follow me to the backyard!"

After an embarrassing meeting with the head of sales (who greeted them the exact same), Dean split from the group to go speak with the director, while Sam and Nico sat outside and held an awkward conversation with the head of sales. The two quickly noticed a spider heading towards her and stared at it, though for different reasons.

Nico eyed the tarantula longingly. _'If only I could set one on Annabeth...'_ he thought. The logical part of his brain told him that Annabeth wasn't at fault, and he was being stupid and jealous. However, his fatal flaw completely overshadowed that side of his mind, leaving Nico with frustrated jealousy and blind hate towards her.

Sam quickly scooped the spider into his hand and delivered it to the teen who was watching from afar. After a few more short exchanges, mostly with the director and the teen (his son), the three leave the barbeque and load into the Impala.

* * *

"Yeah, the director said the kid is fascinated with bugs," Dean explained when the topic of the teen was brought up.

"There were beetles were the other guy died… you think it's him?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. Dean turned back to Nico to ask his opinion, but paused when he caught him glaring out the window.

"Pull in here!" Dean demanded as they passed by an empty home, ready to be sold. Though Sam was driving, the Impala was his brother's car, and he quickly obliged, pulling into the drive way. Dean quickly got out of the car and opened the garage, inviting Sam to drive the car in. Sam gave him a weird look but did so anyway, Dean shutting the door behind him.

"We're going to stay in an empty house?" Sam asked. Dean grinned and nodded.

"I wanna try the steam shower!" Nico shrugged.

"Eh. I've stayed in worse places."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"A casino where no time passes inside while time passes outside, but you don't realize it and you never want to leave." Both Winchesters gave him an odd look.

Nico suddenly shot Dean a curious look. "Dean, when were you born?" he asked. "1983," Dean responded. Nico chuckled.

"I've been alive longer than both of you- I was born in the 1930's." Dean promptly called Nico an old man, and the three entered the house.

* * *

Dean instantly found his way to the shower while Sam and Nico found a room to set up camp in. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Sam broke it. "So… where did you come from before we found you in Ohio?"

Nico sighed. "Well, several places, really. I was born in Venice, we moved to D.C., and then my mom died and we were moved to the casino by my dad." Sam frowned.

"Wait… you said 'we'. You mean you and your dad?" Nico paused for a few moments.

"… No… myself and… my older sister." At the tone of voice, Sam dropped the subject, and Nico continued on. "We were moved back to D.C. in the early 2000's, before a satyr and a group of demigods found us." He paused. "Well, the monsters found us first… but I won't go into that fiasco.

"We ended up at Long Island, where there's… well, a camp for kids like me. Children of the gods and all that. After… an incident, I left, wandered around for a while. Right before I found you guys in Ohio, however, I was in California." Nico left it at that, and then gave Sam a curious look. "What about Dean and you?"

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, when Dean and I were really little, we lived in Lawrence, Kansas. On my first birthday, though, something killed my mom, and my dad… well, he changed, that's for sure. He started hunting, and we moved around everywhere. Never really had much of a childhood- my best memories are of Dean and me hanging out."

"After a while, I got fed up with Dad, and decided I was going to college. I told him, and he kicked me out. I got a dorm by Stanford, and led a peaceful college life until Dean showed up and told me Dad was missing. We went and hunted a spirit; I came back for an interview and…" He paused. "I found my girlfriend dead, and apparently Mom died the same way. I've been helping Dean hunt stuff and look for Dad since."

Nico gave him a small yet bitter smile. "It's nice to know the two of you are so close." He looked down at his watch. "Well, now might be a good time to get some sleep." The two arranged themselves at their respective corners and drifted off, weapons at the ready.

* * *

Sam was woken up in the morning by a call coming in through the radio. Apparently, the cops were in the neighborhood. Sam glanced over to Nico, who was still sound asleep, and sighed; waking people up was never fun.

"Hey, Nico," he called over to the teen, "wake up, a police call came in." Nico opened his eyes with a groan, looking as if he hadn't slept at all. "You okay?" Sam asked.

Nico nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Leaving Nico, Sam ran up the stairs and knocked on the door to the bathroom. "You ever gonna come out, Dean?" he asked. "

What?" Dean shouted back.

"A call came in, the cops are around." Dean opened the door and peeked out, clad in only a towel. He grinned at Sam.

"These showers are awesome!"

After everyone was dressed and ready to go, they showed up at the scene of… something, quickly locating the director (He's Larry from now on) and approaching him. "What happened?" Dean asked. Larry explained that the head of sales had been found dead.

Dean looked at the other two. "You know what this means- we gotta check the house for a bug problem."

Dean and Sam made their way to the fence, leaving Nico to grin at them from afar. When the coast was clear, he disappeared into the shadows, reappearing right outside the window Dean and Sam were climbing into.

When Dean poked his head into the window, he first spotted Nico's grinning face. "… You did your weirdo shadow thing, didn't you?" Nico chuckled and nodded.

"If that's what you want to call it."

Sam wandered into the bathroom, where bloodstains still spotted the floor. He picked up a towel, revealing dead spiders. The first thing to come to their minds was the bug-obsessed teen (and Annabeth, in Nico's case). They wouldn't cast the blame, however, until they had more evidence.

* * *

That didn't mean, however, that they weren't up for stalking the kid. They waited outside the bus stop until he left and followed him into the forest, and followed him around the forest, and finally, they stopped around a large congregation on worms on a small dirt pile.

Nico gave the dirt pile an odd look. "There's something down there…" he muttered, sounding almost dazed. The other three nearby gave him an odd look. Dean looked over at the teen (And now he's Matt, for convenience).

"You believe in the supernatural, kid?" Matt shrugged in response. "Well," Dean started, as Nico concentrated, "you're about to."

Several skeletons rose from the ground at once, and Matt stared, wide-eyed. "These are all of the skeletons in the area," Nico explained. "Judging by the number and locations, I'd say Oasis Plains is actually an Indian burial ground."

* * *

After a bit of talking around, they were able to confirm that the land was actually cursed burial ground, and bugs were due to kill everyone that night. So, of course, Dean and Sam have to run off to tell everyone, and Nico just tags along.

Larry was quickly informed of the situation, and everyone was quickly evacuated from the neighborhood- everyone except Larry's family and our trio, of course.

Now, I would regale you of the long and difficult night everyone faced fending bugs off through the night, but that's kind of boring and I have nothing new to add so I'll sum it up real quick-

Everyone hides in the attic and Dean blows fire at bees until they give up and go home (the bees, that is, though Nico was close to leaving as well).

After surviving the night, Larry promptly shut down the neighborhood and prepared to move his family. Matt lost his obsession with bugs, and all was well.

"So, where to next?" Nico asked as he hopped into the back seat of the Impala.

"Somewhere with a bed," Sam replied, "I'm exhausted."

"Actually, we'll be on the road for a while," Dean mentioned, and he was suddenly on the receiving end of two glares. Sam's was familiar and not so bad, but he looked back at Nico and paled considerably.

Nico was shooting him the darkest glare he could, and it honestly terrified Dean. Of course, Dean isn't a pansy; Nico is just scary like that.

"Okay, motel it is," Dean quickly corrected, and Nico changed his death glare to a obviously fake smile of innocence. Dean continued to fear for his life for a while.

* * *

Omake:

As they arrived in the empty house, Dean quickly located the steam shower. Dean decided that he loved the shower so much that he would forget about hunting, finding his father, and killing the thing that murdered his mom. The shower had become the light of his life, and he quickly proposed. Sam and Nico had no clue how it worked, but the shower apparently said yes, the two got married, and Dean died a month later, crushed by his own shower/wife.


	3. In Which Reality is Best Served Cold

Author's Note: This isn't quite a formal chapter, just a little snippet I wrote during school.

Once again, I'd like to thank those of who have left positive reviews, favorited, and followed this story. Words cannot describe how much it means to me to know that people actually want to read the things I write.

This snippet (I can't even call it a chapter) is a bit more serious as well, so I apologize to those of you reading for the half-assed attempt at humor in this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2.5: In Which Reality is Best Served Cold

* * *

Nico woke with a gasp, sweat dripping down his face. He quickly examined his surroundings, caution evident in his expression. He was back in the Impala with Dean and Sam. Sam (who was in the driver's seat) looked back briefly with a concerned expression.

"You alright?" He asked, vague concern in his voice. Nico nodded.

"Fine," He responded, wincing internally at how shaky his voice sounded. _'I sound worse than Grover when he's facing Mr. D in Pinochle,'_ He though, almost laughing at the image of the satyr nervously chewing on the edge of a playing card, seated across from Mr. D and Chiron in the big house. Homesickness hit him suddenly. He missed Camp Half-Blood, if only for the few good memories he had of it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sam. "Bad dream?" He asked. Nico sighed and nodded. Sam sent him a sympathetic glance. "I know how you feel," He explained, returning his gaze to the road. "I've had awful dreams since…" He stopped. Nico understood the implications and didn't ask.

"It's… a little different, though…" Nico added hesitantly. Sam raised an eyebrow, though he didn't look back.

"Really? How?" Nico didn't answer for a while. As Sam went to dismiss his question, however, Nico spoke up.

"Demigods… have dreams of other places, so to speak. We see other people, their actions, even places we'll go in the future." (At this point, Sam resisted the urge to make a psychic joke in favor of keeping the somber mood) "Occasionally, they can tell we're there, though we can't consciously control it. And sometimes…" Nico paused for a moment. "Sometimes we see things that are just plain awful."

* * *

Sam stopped the car off at a motel nearby. He woke Dean, who groggily got them a room and stumbled inside, crashing on the bed closest to the door. Sam and Nico trailed in after him, Sam taking the second bed and Nico the couch.

Sam tossed a spare blanket to Nico, who caught it easily. He curled up under the blanket, but didn't shut his eyes. Sam glanced over at him.

"You're not going back to sleep, are you?" Nico shook his head.

"Nah… not tired." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Doubt that." Nico sighed.

"I know. Awful, commonly used excuse. I'm just…"

"That dream really got to you, didn't it?" Nico nodded.

"I'm not gonna ask you about it, since it sound pretty bad, but if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here," Sam offered, giving Nico a small smile.

Nico grinned back weakly. "Thanks… I'll keep that in mind." Sam settled down.

"Night, Nico." He hesitated for a moment. "Don't… worry about anything," he finally stated, "Dean and I… we'll take care you. You'll be fine."

As soon as he was sure Sam was asleep, Nico sighed. As much as he'd love to believe Sam (and trust me, he really wanted too), Sam was awful at that kind of thing. He appreciated the effort, though the cold truth of reality was, Nico would never be alright.

* * *

Omake : (HAH! And you thought there wouldn't be one because it was a half chapter!)

"… And sometimes…" Nico paused for a moment. "Sometimes I give myself the creeps… sometimes my mind plays tricks on me." He glanced up at Sam, who gave him a weird look. "It all keeps adding up. I think I'm cracking up!" He gave Sam a questioning glance. "Am I just paranoid, or am I just stoned?" Sam blinked several times. Nico pulled out his headphones and looked at Sam funny. "What? You never heard a Green Day song?" Nico shook his head. "Shame. Shame on you, Sam Winchester."


	4. Author's Note

Hey! I know, this probably isn't what you wanted (you probably wanted a new chapter) but let me assure you, chapter 3 IS in the works, I just can't talk to my normal betas face to face now that school has ended, so it's been pretty slow. I'll try to have it done by the end of the month, though.

Now, the first three chapters will be edited a bit, mostly in formatting. I know I have quite a few errors, but I'll see what I can do to fix it.

Since I have this note all to myself, however, I'm going to take the time to respond to some questions and reviews

Yes, in Chapter 1, Nico did use a phone. No, that will not be addressed within the story. I didn't feel it was significant enough to cause a big deal.

No, Sam and Dean do not have any questions as to how young Nico is. I find it hard to explain my reasoning, so just roll with it.

Yes, I know about the hinted pairing at the end of Blood of Olympus. The only reason I'd change the pairing is if I felt that the story would benefit from no pairing.

To 1000 Faces of Pain- Thank you for the feedback! I know about the speaking/paragraph thing, I've just been too lazy to fix it. I'll fix it now, though. I've been trying to improve my writing, but I realize that these characters and episode plot lines aren't mine, so there'll always be some flaw somewhere. However, I will try to improve.

* * *

Omake: (Yes. The Author's Note has an omake. Everything has an omake.)

Blaze sighed in relief as she finished her update. Now it was time to work on chapter 3. However, as Blaze attempted to pull up Netflix so she could go back over the episode she was writing about, she was electrocuted, because there happened to be a severe thunderstorm at the time of writing. Blaze died, the story was never updated, and the readers had no idea the author was dead. Therefore, the story was considered abandoned, and everybody sighed in disappointment. The end.


End file.
